


Ouran Omegaverse

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kyoya, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Haruhi, Omega Verse, first abo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: Haruhi has been promised to Kyoya in marriage. During their honeymoon her heat cycle begins and although her body wants him she tries to fight it.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Ouran Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: forced mating. Originally a Tumblr request ask that I've been asked to also post here.

Haruhi did her best to straighten her posture before having to leave the restroom. She had locked herself inside for nearly hours, hoping her heat would subside enough for her scent to pull back.

The truth was, her body begged for her husband. Oh how it begged. Her raw instinct demanded her to surrender to him, to offer herself as a willing mate. Heat coursed through her veins as her temperature rose, desire clouded her sane mind as her instincts grew stronger, and her slick dripped down her inner thigh as her womb prepared for conception.

Her body screamed for her mate and yet she used her energy to fight against it.

Her marriage to Kyoya wasn’t by her choice. She was bought as a prize; taken from her father because the Ootori family saw something they wanted. They claimed they saw her bright potential as a lawyer and a mother and they wanted Kyoya to claim her.

Now, a few days into their honeymoon, she hid herself away in a bathroom. She cursed her heat for feeding her colluded desires but it was her nature. It was in her blood. She was born to breed.

She took a deep shaky breath as she took a few unstable steps forward and prayed her confidence would keep her head held high. Although she was in heat she wouldn’t allow her husband to touch her. She wouldn’t give into him.

She opened the door and stepped into the master bedroom, surprised and horrified to see Kyoya standing beside the foot of the bed. He had his arms folded across his chest while he angrily stared at her.

Haruhi straightened her posture again and took a few slow steps towards the bed, minding her weakening legs.

“You’re not fooling me, I could smell you from here.” He said, clearly miffed. He crossed the room within seconds to join her by the door, instantly burying his nose beneath her jaw. He sniffed her neck and breathed a satisfied sigh, forcing Haruhi to frown.

“You smell delicious Haruhi.” He smirked, helping himself to another long inhale.

Haruhi tried to brush past him but Kyoya was much quicker and stronger, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He plopped her onto the foot and stood directly above, looming over his mate.

Haruhi pressed her thighs together in protest but it only made Kyoya smile.

“You can’t resist me Haruhi.” Without looking away from her flustered expression he slipped his pajama bottoms off his hips and let them collapse on the floor, exposing his stiff cock. “You can’t deny your nature.”

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him. He was larger than she anticipated which made her nearly gulp. She felt her thighs wanting to spread for him but she tensed her muscles until she managed to regain control.

Kyoya pushed her back onto the bed and pinned her down by her shoulders, taking her completely by surprise. In her shock she loosened her grip and her legs sprung open; betraying her wishes but obeying her instincts. Kyoya quickly mounted and anchored her beneath him by pinning her hands above her head with one hand.

With his other hand he slid his tip through her folds, coating himself with her slick. Haruhi tried to bite back her whimper but that simple touch sent electrifying pleasure through her body.

He positioned himself at her entrance and shoved his cock inside her, earning him a muffled moan.

“You’re my wife Haruhi. You’re mine now. You need to accept this.” He said as he pulled back slowly, enjoying how her eyes rolled back as she bit her bottom lip to capture her moans.

“I married you for your potential, as you know,” he explained while he thrusted into her again, finding a decent pacing, “and you will rise to your potential. You’re an intelligent woman and I expect great things from you.”

Haruhi fought back another moan as he dove deep inside her. Her body sung as he pumped into her. Wave after wave of pure ecstasy wracked her small body, forcing her legs to open wider for him. Her body begged for his seed, desperate for him to knot inside her. However she stifled her moans from him. She wouldn’t offer her delicious moans if it meant she could resist him in that way.

“You belong to me now Haruhi. You’re my mate. You will surrender to me.” He growled as he neared his peak.

“You will serve as the Ootori’s lawyer.” He felt his cock beginning to swell and he plunged himself deep into her, pressing himself as far as he could as he knotted. “And you will carry my pups whether you want to or not.”

His swelling knot pushed her over the edge, forcing her mouth open as a pitched groan escaped her. His hot seed poured into her and she could feel it pooling into her womb. Her body nearly went numb with pleasure as a white heat consumed her.

Kyoya leaned forward and petted back her long brown hair from her forehead while she panted heavily, coming down from her peak. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to throw his words back into his face. But she couldn’t.

Her body was satisfied. Her nature had won.

He kissed her temple as he rubbed circles over her lower abdomen, whispering, “That’s a good girl.”


End file.
